The vest and the mountain Enobaria's POV
by PeetasLoafs
Summary: Enobaria volunteers as a young girl from District 2. Her time in the games are very wild, and contained with mutations and dangerous blood thirsty tributes. Find out what happend when Enobaria was in the 62nd Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 Bloodbath

The vest and the mountain.

62nd Hunger Games; Enobarias POV.

**CHAPTER 1**

As I step in my pod I see the particles of my breath hit the window of the pod.

This was the moment, where everything I've trained for years will come into use.

I'm vicious, ready and blood thirsty, however I don't remember being as nervous as this in my life.

I need to murder, and I need to now.

I can almost taste the immense amount of fear in this space already.

The plate lifts me up, where I land in a mountain range, which is about 200 metres high, and as far as I see more than a mile long.

It's a cold day, I would say about -3 degrees.

The mountain looks too tall for anyone to risk to run away.

I'm sure that if we didn't die from the other tributes murder then we would surely die from the height of this mountain.

I look to my right and see the district 11 girl, whose name I don't seem to remember.

The timer starts from 60 downwards till the beginning of these games.

I look to my left, which in relief I spot my formed ally, Medal.

Medal and I trained together thought the training facilities, blanking out the entire earth around us.

Working together, preparing for this moment.

I look back at her and nod, showing I'm ready for the bloodbath.

I look to the middle, where I spot a golden horn which looks ridden with many lethal weapons, ready to be grabbed and forced into others.

I spot many spears, a couple of swords, a bow with a batch of arrows and the rest of the items are just bags which can be filled with Rope, food and flasks.

That's when I spot that behind the crates in the golden horn, there's an outline of a vest.

I'm sure I know what's in it.

The countdown begins, and my plan is to run to the middle killing as many as I can, but I need that vest, to guarantee my survival, however I have my ally Medal on my left.

5

4

3

2

1

"Let the 62nd Hunger Games begin"

Everyone jumped of their plates.

As I run off my plate, screams can already be heard.

I then realise me and Medal are running to the middle in front of every other tribute, since we are sure the fasted tributes here.

We run without a care, not worrying about all the other tributes which shall come to their death within a matter of minutes.

I am stumbling making my way to the vest, but Medal doesn't seem to have that problem.

Medal gets to the inside of the horn before me, where she immediately jumps for a spear, whilst I sprint to get my vest.

Medal quickly turns and shouts "ENO DUCK!" and throws a spear into the chest of a , I'd say about 14 year old boy.

I have just grabbed the vest and started to place the vest over myself, when I notice a shiny reflection in my eye.

I start to hide behind the crates whilst Medal is fighting to get a better look at the shiny item.

It's what I have hoped for all along.

It's filled with different sized vicious knives.

**END OF CHAPTER 1*


	2. Chapter 2 Let the killing begin

**CHAPTER 2**

I am now ready for the games and most definitely ready for blood on my hands.

I'm sure the golden horn is called the Cornucopia; however I've never been the smartest in District 2 so I'll continue to call its golden horn.

It feels so good to know that if any tributes come towards me I can hit them in one kill with my trustworthy knives.

I hear loud noises and try to investigate while hiding behind the crate.

I look to my left and Medal seems to have run out of the golden horn, ready for certain death.

To my right inside the horn I spot two strong and tall young men are searching, for what looks like every resource possible.

I then spot their faces and recognise its Salf, the boy from my district and Ominide, the boy from Medal's district.

"Searching for valuables?" I shout at them.

"Just for Swords, no luck yet. Don't worry, we got your back. Make sure you have Medal's." Salf says back while Ominide nods.

I now realise I'm safe from any tributes as these two strong young men are here to kill who ever approaches.

I get a bit jumpy as another cannon sounds.

I turn to my side as a 4th cannon sounds, that's 4 within about 30 seconds.

That's where I spot which I hoped never would happen.

A boy seems to punch Medal in her face before she can react.

He pulls her spear of her and is now pinning Medal down.

Medal has been attacked, and I recognise him as the district 4 boy.

I hear screams from her mouth.

"ENO!"

"ENO HELP!"

The boy is on top of her, and is shouting at her.

I see her kick him in his knee but he reacts by slapping her in her face.

"NO WHERE TO RUN!" he shouts.

I notice that he has no weapons but his fists.

Somehow he has still has managed to pin her to the ground, and her spear is to her side about two metres away.

So my immediate reaction is to get a medium size knife out of my vest and aim for his temple, that's when I let go of the knife and let it do its job.

I also notice a small young girl picking up a little orange bag very far away from me, escaping down the mountain.

As the knife soars through the air it gets immediate impact, right into the left side of his temple.

Medal is saved.

I get jumped as another loud cannon attacks my cautious young ear drums.

I run to my blonde ally and kick the dead lifeless body of her chest, whist I help her up to her feet as she can't help herself, as he was one of the biggest and strongest tributes I've ever seen.

"Thank you Eno, a good reason why we are allies" Medal says nervously whilst picking up her spear.

Me and Medal had an instant connection at the training area.

Not only are we meant to team up with this each other's districts, but we became good friends.

She volunteered very young as she's only 15, and about 5'3 feet.

She has long golden hair, and reminds me of my mums friends daughter, who I have played with since a young child.

Medal and I then gather to the middle and check around and in the horn to see if any tributes remain, or if they have fled.

We meet with Salf and Ominide again in the horn.

"So you had her back, just as expected" Salf says directed to me.

"I will always have Medals back, she is my best friend after all, not like I have to murder her in a game." I say back with pure sarcasm.

We get back to searching all the crates.

Me, Medal, Salf and Ominide are together in the horn searching for food and medicine, when we realise that 5 are dead , which leaves 19 tributes alive including us.

We now noticed that this is one of the most lifeless bloodbaths, we've ever saw.

Most of the tributes must have saw me and Medal run to the middle and get scared.

"Well this is boring, I want more blood on my hands" I say violently.

"I can smell their fear." I continue.

"I'm going looking for more blood to get on my hands." Medal says in a enthusiastic attitude.

Medal and I look outside of the gold horn to see if any tributes remain.

I look to my left, and we spot them.

Two figures who look to have big builds.

A District 12 girl and boy, who are both armed with swords and machetes.

This is going to be our biggest challenge yet.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Snak

**CHAPTER 3**

I can't remember their names.

But I remember their screams.

When they we're reaped they both screamed and shouted in front of everyone.

The most noise at any reaping by far.

Their mother looked life her life had ended before her eyes.

Both of her children were going into the Hunger Games.

These don't seem as innocent as they as they we're at the reaping and the interviews, though I have no room to talk.

In the interviews with Caesar I said about how I purposely want to kill all the males in the arena, as most males in district 2 discriminate and are majorly sexist.

And then I started to think about these tributes names.

I think it was something like Gale for the boy and Chert for the girl.

I want to kill them, and I shall enjoy it.

Before I could grab a knife out aiming for Chert, I got tackled to the ground by a dark skinned figure.

I get flung back onto the grass bed.

My back has been injured from the sure weight of this strange figure on top of me.

It's the district 11 boy, and as I look behind me there is the district 11 girl on top of the gold horn.

The girl of district 11 pops out with an armed bow shooting at Gale and Chert.

I was more focused in getting this boy of my body right now then caring about the others.

I tried to kick him but he had me pinned down by my wrist, and ankles.

The only thing I could move is my face, so I take advantage.

I go to bite for him with my teeth.

He dodges back and smiles at me.

"So, is it …Enobaria?" He said intimidatingly.

"What's it got to do with you, you'll be dead in a matter of seconds" I said with sarcasm as the spear enters his chest sideways.

The blood spurred up the left side of my face, and in disgust I wiped it off my face and onto my black jacket sleeve.

I then licked the sleeve to feel what it tastes like, and it tastes nice.

I shall get a thrill from the other kills.

Medal has thrown a spear into his now lifeless body to save me, when Salf jumps and attacks Gale and Chert with Ominide following his moves.

I then see the District 11 girl shoot an accurate looking arrow from her shiny golden bow, killing Chert.

*BOOM*

I see the district 11 girl jump down with a cocky face, but still wary that THE careers are around her.

She has dark skin, but not night black.

It was like cocoa dark, and she was middle build, about 5'9 feet.

She seems to be walking in my direction, and I can't help myself as my back is hurting too much to get up myself.

I grab for 2 small knives, and about to release them when something stranger happens.

The district 11 girl offers me her hand.

I put my knives back in the left vest pocket.

I grab out at her hand but I'm still cautious as of what the point to be made is.

Is she planning to shoot me once I'm up?

Why are none of my fellow careers helping me instead of this lost soldier?

As I stumble to the ground she seems to be talking to me.

I look forward and Medal, Salf and Ominide are checking Chert's items for anything useful.

"Snak" She says confidently.

"Enobaria"I say back.

She quickly turns to her side to see that Gale has his machete about to stab in Salf's direction when Snak shoots her bow in his shin.

Salf quickly turns around and slits his throat for the final kill.

*BOOM*

"As you can see I'm handy with a bow" She says with a quiet smirk.

"I noticed "I say with arrogance and jealousy.

"I'm Salf, and you seemed to just save me" He says with laughter.

"No need for thanks, just need for a team. So let me in yours" She says back with pure arrogance.

"Hmm, ok but under one condition, you don't turn against us. Unless we are the last alive." Salf says.

"Yes I won't, Ally?" Snak says with a rushing tone.

"Ally" Salf reply's.

**END OF CHAPTER 3** 16 tributes remain.


	4. Chapter 4 The flasks

**CHAPTER 4**

As soon as Snak joined the careers we began to set up camp as it was a sunset, which ends up pure darkness.

"Better get inside, someone make a fire" I said in a calm but wary tone.

It was cold and dark, we however thought it would be a good idea to stay at the golden horn for the night, since we have food and items to keep us warm.

We all sat round the fire with 4 chicken slices each.

We also had some herbs so we cooked them on there, and joined with the chicken it tastes amazing.

"You girls sleep; Ominide and I will keep watch." Salf says in a quiet tone.

"Ok, but be careful." I say back.

I sleep with Medal on my right and Snak on my left. Opposite us are Ominide and Salf keeping watch for other tributes who feel braver coming to attack in the dark night.

I never want to admit this but I am scared, not of the other tributes, but of the mutations they will include this year.

Thought ever hunger games I've ever watched, and I've watched about 15, I can remember terrifying mutations.

Shark mutations, Wolf mutations, Bear mutations and Jabberjays seem the worst, I pray to god not for Jabberjays.

I have many of my family at home which I love deeply and if I heard their screams I would break down.

I drift off asleep thinking about home.

However thought my dreaming I imagine an octopus mutation grabbing me and forcing me into the water, drowning me till I'm lifeless.

The dream was so scary I wake myself up into a 2nd day in this arena.

I can hear the birds flying through the sky, and the Mockingjays singing to each other.

I wake up to pure sunlight, with the hot sun beaming down just on the inside of the horn.

Then that reminded me, we had to get water.

I get out the sleeping bag and rise up to make a point.

"We need water" I say.

There's a 20 second pause where everyone seems to ignore my enthusiasm.

"I noticed Eno, we have 5 flasks which could come in handy, let's go." Salf replies.

I bend down to grab the 5 flasks when I look directly at Snak, who seems to nod her head sideways as if this is going to be a bad idea.

But I can fight of any tribute by myself, but we all need the water.

I go out on my way to get water when Salf follows me, just in case any tributes pop out of nowhere.

We sit by the lake with the 5 flasks of water refilling them for our crew, when we heard screams.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

The water shock from the sheer amount of noise from these cannons.

4 tributes dead?

In a matter of 5 seconds?

This shows pure danger.

Is it a mutation?

Me and Salf immediately do the lids of the flasks on and begin to run up to the horn, that's the safest place to be.

Me and Salf make it to the horn and find Snak, Ominide and Medal all safe sitting there eating the Turkey Slices we got from Snaks backpack.

As I approach into the horn, and give out the flasks to everyone; Snak looks at me in a weird way as I give her hers.

As everyone takes loud gulps of their water flasks Snak talks.

"There are a group" Snak says out of nowhere.

All of us careers have a puzzled look on our faces.

"A group of other tributes, both from 8, both from 7 and both from 6" She says in a shy but wary tone.

"They call themselves the runners"

"How do you know?" Ominide asks.

"I was going to team with them, then we would be more powerful then you, a twist in this years games." She says back.

"But then I found out that the District 8 boy and girl have a plan to murder them all during the night, leaving none."

"So I survived with my district partner, until Medal came along and killed him." She says arrogantly.

"Well we should go get the runners then" I say in a loud tone.

"If they want to be called runners, it shows that they won't fight straight on, they will flee and run away to a safe area till it's clear for an attack "Salf says feeling smart.

I then get up of the floor, holding only my flask, 3 slices of turkey and the vest on my back.

"Where are you going?" Snak shouts.

"To go chase these Runners" I say back.

**END OF CHAPTER 4** 12 tributes remain


	5. Chapter 5 The Jungle

**CHAPTER 5**

As I move of in my mood and blood thirsty attitude I spot something.

I go to the edge of the mountain to see monkeys.

Not normal monkeys, but mutations.

Monkeys that if you make eye contact, will find it as a threat.

Big orange orangutans.

"These monkeys can kill with one bite, I recommend we turn back" Medal whispers.

"FINE!" I shout.

I turn to the side and look at one orang-utan, which is a bad move for me.

The monkey sprints towards us.

Along with 5 others.

I look at them again and they start to climb up the mountain, I realise they'll be here within about 10 seconds.

Medal and I run back to the horn, where we alert the others.

Snak quickly gets her bow and shoots a monkey in its chest, killing it fast.

I manage to throw 3 knives and hit each of these monkeys in the eyes, which is pretty impressive.

And Medal shoves her spear into one of the smaller monkeys.

Salf then chops the last monkeys head off with his sharp edged knife.

"See what you did? You should've stayed. It's too dangerous now, wait till tomorrow!" Shouted Ominide.

We decide to return back to the horn to wait out our second night and return to get the runners tomorrow.

Tonight we see how many died today, again.

12 tributes are dead, 12 remain.

Just looking at the faces of the children who died makes me happy.

I love death and especially when I'm a part of it.

Now we know that the Runners didn't kill anyone today, as some of the runners died today.

So now us 5 careers, 5 runners, and then both of the tributes from 10.

This is like a team death match now, runner's v careers.

I fall asleep in the same position as yesterday, and I wake up without nightmares this time.

That morning all 5 of us gather our most important resources and start to travel to the jungle, as it seems clear of the monkeys.

"Got everything?" Medal says to us.

"Yes, food, medicine and water. Most importantly our killing machines." Salf says.

We all grab our weapons, Medal grabs her spear, Snak grabs her bow and hatch of arrows, Salf his Sword , Ominide his Machete and Me my knives, which I also sleep with.

It took us about 5 minutes to travel down the mountain, taking chances with every single step.

As we approach the entrance to the jungles, every step you take is loud.

On the floor are tons of bushes and sticks so it's impossible to walk and run without making a sound and possibly tripping over.

That's when I spot a small fire.

It was releasing smoke from above, so I had to warn others.

"This forest is a ticking time bomb, which could cause a fire any second, I recommend we leave" I say out of nowhere.

"Well the runners are in here, and this must be a good place to run. So we're staying" Salf says back.

Salf then approaches the small fire, and puts it out with his foot.

That's when I turn to my right and see a spear heading towards my chest.

I quickly duck down to the ground whist Ominide didn't.

**BOOM**

Ominide is dead, from a spear.

He's chocking on his blood on the floor, whilst you see all the life draining out of him.

His eyes are dead, and his body is already pale.

My immediate reaction is to run after the culprit who did this, for vengeance.

I leave Snak and Salf to stay with Ominide till he passes to the next life, while me and Medal sprint In the direction the speak came from.

We sprint for about 5 minutes following the sounds of the Ominide's murderer when we see a clear piece of land.

I see 5 figures wearing nothing but just small sleeveless shirts and small shorts.

That's when I realise they're the runners. All 5 of them.

I hear many people saying "Natasha" So I guess she's one of them, and most probably the boss.

I turn to medal and confront about what I see.

"Medal, the runners are over there." I whisper.

"I noticed, now up in this tree is our best chance" She whispers back nervously.

I was surprised how quickly she reacted, like she knew what I was going to say.

I climb up the tree as fast and cautious as I can, whilst looking back to see if Medal is still alive and following me.

While climbing I see a Tarantula climbing down from above.

So whilst climbing with one hand I throw a knife at the metre long tarantula climbing down for me.

It hisses and spits web out into my eyes.

It's a huge dark black hairy monster, which I'm sure is pretty deadly along with ugly.

I quickly stop in the way whilst wiping the web out of my eyes, but it stings so much that I can't bear to open my eyes.

But I must.

I must win this.

I dodge the body which slings down to the ground whilst it hits Medal on her shoulder and stumbles her a bit.

"You okay?" I whisper to her.

"Yes, now hurry before we're really in danger" She says back.

Once we get to the top we crouch on the leaves where we have a clear position of Snak and Salf, and the runners.

Then Medal spots something.

"They have mines"

I look at the circle and don't see anything which looks like mines.

"All around the circle they're in, like the only way to get in is through the trees. "She continues.

I think about how they could've got these mines, and then I remember about how they ran to get some outside bags at the bloodbath.

When I killed the District 4 boy who was attacking Medal a girl grabbed a bag.

And that girl is with the Runners now.

I think of ways to get in through except over the trees.

Otherwise we will have to wait for Snak to help us with her aim of her bow.

"I guess we have to go through the trees then" I say back.

Following our chat Medal aims for their circle setting of an explosion of loudness and smoke everywhere.

I can't see anything.

It's like we're blind.

**END OF CHAPTER 5** 11 tributes remain


	6. Chapter 6 The mine aftermath

**CHAPTER 6**

Me and Medal aren't affected by the blow much, but it does affect the moving of the tree, which wobbles around whilst the explosions happen.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

2 more tributes dead, unfortunately we cannot see who as Medal blew up the mines which made tons of smoke all around us.

I cannot see anything, I feel absolutely helpless against anything at this moment.

We hear screams and cracking of bushes and sticks as someone is coming towards us.

We hear a loud voice from below us.

I turn to Medal from where she puts her index finger on her lips as if to say "Be quiet, don't speak."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

Someone's shouting.

Someone is shouting at us, do they know we're here?

This loud voice is so irritating.

I just want to murder her for having such an annoying voice.

I've noticed the smoke is clearing to the air and is almost gone.

I look down to see the district 8 boy and girl, Natasha and Georgle.

"HARRET"

"GET DOWN HERE"

That's when I realize that Harret is the district 7 girl, who fled the scene before the mines blew up.

They must think it's her.

I'm so annoyed that I throw a middle sized knife down aiming for the loud one, Natasha.

That's when she dodges it, notices us and then Harret calls them and runs to the left, away from all other of the viewable tributes.

That one's smart, as these two shall be dead in minutes.

I have to think of a plan, and quick.

I have weapons but on the other hand Medal is defenceless.

I see moving bushes, but then I remember what happened before we arrived in this tree.

Ominide, I didn't take it in, but he's dead.

Medals pretty upset about it, but she wants vengeance on them.

"Oh, CAREERS! I killed your little Ominide friend, and I enjoyed it. So come get us, before we kill your other little friends." Natasha shouts.

I throw another knife at her, this time aiming for Natasha's arms.

It skims her, but catches her sleeve of her jacket.

Need a new idea, she's pretty good.

This tree is too high to jump from, so I need a new plan.

I see Snak and Salf!

I throw a knife in their direction from which I aim for Snak's bag of arrows.

Snak turns around and shoots an arrow in our direction.

Medal and I dodge it, but it seems to go straight over the trees behind us.

She then notices us and tells Salf we're here.

Medal and I make signs at them letting them know what's under us, and for a distraction.

I kept waving my hands as if I'm screaming help, as we desperately need help if we want to win this.

A shiny silver flying item hits the branches.

It's a sponsor parachute.

It's in a silver hatchet.

Medal grabs it and opens the hatch.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY YOU TWO" Natasha shouts.

On the note it reads.

"Be careful sliding down-Love from District 2"

Medal then looks in the box and is surprised with how helpful what she finds is.

It contains Rope, about 30 metres long of it.

The rope looks strong, strong enough but a small knife could easily pierce through it.

Snak has the same idea of what we have, to climb along the rope.

However Salf doesn't as he's hiding near the runners who seem to not be moving.

He looks like he's about to strike, but I look towards him as if to say not to.

He then backs up as he notices it's not a good idea to attack until we're down here.

Medal throws the rope as far as she can which is pretty far, considering she's a spear thrower.

Whilst it's skimming through the air, Snak uses her brain to help.

Snak has shot an arrow with her amazing aim and into the rope which has pinned it into a lower tree, which I and Medal can swing along from.

That's when I give Medal a knife to slide down the rope on.

We slide down slowly, with her going first. We was about 10 metres down when we got noticed by the runners, who seem to only be Natasha and George, so that means that Harret is still alive and the 2 from 6 died from Medals spear to their mines.

We get to the other smaller tree, from which we can jump down on.

A spear hits straight towards Medal's head, I spot it and throw her off the tree for her safety.

"What was that for?" Medal says.

"A spear was heading for your head; I was expecting a thank you." I say back.

That's when I jump to the ground and I give Medal another knife for more defence.

We are laying on the ground whilst we sort out our left equipment.

The ground we're laying on is where the mines exploded, so there are many gaps and holes around us.

We then crouch to the ground and stand there waiting for Natasha and Georgle, waiting to kill them.

We had just got prepared to fight the runners when we spot them, more challenges.

District 10 tributes, are running towards us with Swords.

**END OF CHAPTER 6** 9 tributes remain.


	7. Chapter 7 The second bloodbath

**CHAPTER 7**

I turn around with a happy face.

Ready to kill.

I quickly grab 2 of my knives.

One for each tribute.

I get my knives and aim for their chests, and let go hoping for an instant kill.

However I get the boy in the left leg and the girl dodges my flawed attack.

The girl has floored Medal, from where she's sitting on her.

Medal and her and flipping each other over trying for a clear shot for a kill.

"ENO, KILL THE OTHER ONE, I GOT THIS B*TCH!" Medal shouts at me.

I run after the injured boy who is screaming in pain, I love screams of pain but I chose to put him out of his misery.

"I won't kill you, if you kill your district partner in front of my eyes." I say to him in pain.

"Never, you see the games change you. But I would never ever change for anyone else; I hope these cruel games end soon enough." He shouts at me.

For a quick kill I shoot my knife into his temple, another instant kill.

**BOOM**

I grab the bloody large knife out his temple, which is covered in dark red blood.

I leave his body and his sword as I don't need any of his items, I have my knives.

Now to kill the girl.

I scream at her "TURN AROUND!"

As she does, she lets Medal off her guard.

I sprint towards her preparing for her death.

I'm now running at her with a knife in each hand, I throw one which hits her shoulder and another which hits her waist.

That pins her to the ground, where Medal then stabs her chest multiple times till the cannon sounds.

**BOOM**

"Thanks, maybe we can have some peace when we're not getting hunted for 10 minutes!" Medal shouts.

As I walk over to Medal and help her take out the knife she shoved very far into the girl, something else happens.

We hear the cracking of branches and our heart sinks worried about what's next.

I open my tired and wary eyes to see a scary sight.

Natasha and Georgle are running at me a Medal.

Natasha has her blonde/brown hair in a mess, running at me whilst her hairs getting in her face.

Georgle has dark brown hair, and seems to be letting Natasha have the kill.

Too bad there will be none, unless it's them.

An old figure pops in front of me and an injured Medal, jumping from a tree.

He pushes Medal into the tree, whilst talks to me.

"We can take these on, let's go" Salf says.

He sprints towards Georgle and jumps on him, tackling him to the ground.

Then out of nowhere Natasha hits me with her sword, which injures my left hip.

I throw another knife at her face which cuts a bit of her temple, but luscious dark blood is dropping from her gash in her head.

Natasha hits me over with her fist, and then is pinning me down.

"Well not much to say, But your dead" She whispers in my right ear.

"More like you!" I shout.

I'm defenceless, but as she tries to slice me with her sword, I bite her nose.

I have bit major bits of her nose, and the blood is everywhere.

I spit out the remains of the nose in my mouth, from where I have a lovely metallic blood taste in my mouth.

Salf then jumps into Natasha and hits her to the ground.

Natasha is moaning and groaning and gets up with all the might in her to kill him.

Natasha is hitting back and defending herself, whilst Georgle has started to run over to Natasha to help.

I throw a knife at Natasha's foot, from where Georgle see's and avoids me to run to Salf.

This is when I think it's a good thing to run, I can't take both of them and Medal isn't necessarily to strong.

Georgle hits Salf with his foot, which must have hurt.

As I aim another knife for Natasha, something worse happens.

Natasha's shiny silver blade slashes into Salf's chest.

**BOOM**

Salf's body drops to the floor while Natasha pulls her blood smitten sword out of his chest.

Natasha and Georgle get up off Salf's body still thirsty for blood.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Natasha cackles.

"Another kill, and YOUR NEXT, RUN!" Natasha Shouts.

Natasha is circling but approaching me and Medal, this is sure death, and she is a monster.

Even more of a monster then me.

Natasha has an evil look in her eye like she is after me and only me.

I throw a knife at her which hits her left hand, but she starts to run for us!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shouts in pain.

More pain comes for the poor girl Natasha.

A gold arrow hits her chest.

I look to the jungle tree at our left and Snaks there, aiming another arrow.

The blood splatters out in multiple directions until little droplets hit the ground.

Natasha's been hit in her chest, and falls down slowly to the grass in this abandoned jungle, surrounded in a pool of blood.

Georgle then runs up to her and comforts her, till she passes away from his life.

I can hear whispers from his wobbling mouth as he's holding back all the pain he's experiencing from his soon to be loss.

"We're district partners, and I'll win this for you"

I feel strong sympathy for Georgle, but this is the Hunger Games and it is kill or be killed.

Snak and Medal have retreated to the jungle trees.

"I'm going back to Ominide resources, maybe he has medicine" Snak says before she leaves.

I grab a knife but with strong regret about what's going to happen.

Snak shoots another arrow at Natasha's eye, shouting "FOR SALF AND OMINIDE!"

**BOOM**

Georgle's distraught.

Natasha's dead, and Georgle's crying with pain and suffering.

Georgle gets up, and sprints towards me with a spear.

I aim with a knife from which he hits me over, into a tree.

He runs towards me again with a clear shot to my chest and I skim to the side, where it hits my vest, taking it off my now defenceless body.

Georgle's coming to kill me, and I'm defenceless.

**END OF CHAPTER 7** 5 tributes remain.


	8. Chapter 8 No more vest

**CHAPTER 8**

Georgle still has a spear, and he's sprinting to me with it.

He aims for my chest and I dodge down to the ground, tackling him to the floor along with me.

"UGH!" Georgle shouts at me.

I jump up, trying to sprint to get my vest, when I get knocked back with a hard fist to the face.

It's Harret!

The only runner but Georgle has come back from the mine attack to take my life.

She jumps over me injured, and grabs the black vest on the floor next to the tree stump.

"NOOO!" I shout at her.

I'm surely dead now.

But that's when the Eagle's attack.

A dark black Eagle comes along, with what looks like dark red eyes, aiming for me.

I roll over to the left, avoiding their attack.

Its beak hits the bark of the tree, making it crack.

2 more are flying over to us, I'm guessing for Harret and Georgle.

Harret throws a knife, ONE OF MY KNIVES.

A knife hits the eye of Harret's eagle, knocking it to the floor.

Georgle gets attacked by an eagle which fly's with him into a jungle tree about 20 metres away.

Harret's now on my left, about 5 metres away.

I run to her, to try attack.

She turns around with a knife which catches my left arm, injuring me badly where my tracker is.

"Ha, you need stop doing that 2." Harret says sarcastically.

The eagle which attacked me, pulled its bright yellow beak out and grabbed Harret hitting her about 5 metres away.

She then uses her knife to stab its chest, killing it.

She walks over to my body, which is injured on the floor.

"Why not go after Georgle? I'm sure he would like to kill me instead." I say/

"Because, I never really liked Georgle. And when I get the chance I'll kill him, like I'm going to kill you now." She says as she touches the end of her knife with her tongue.

I look to my right in sure pain from the knife, to see Georgle ready with a spear.

"Well if he doesn't get you first!" I shout at her.

I spit in her face, leading her to turn to her side.

She looks to her right and see's Georgle, dodges the spear, and runs at him.

Now's my chance, to escape.

But I can't just leave; I want to kill them both.

I grab the spear which Georgle failed at throwing, and threw it in the direction of them.

I'm a terrible spear thrower. So it was a disaster.

I just brought more attention to myself.

They both turned around, and then ignored me!

Harret got her sword, and Georgle picked up his machete.

The constant sound of "TING SHING" was so irritating.

I just sat and watched for about 20 seconds, that's when I decided to run.

MY KNIVES!

I can't risk getting them, but I had one shoved in my arm which is now in my hand, ready to attack.

I sprint through the jungle, holding my injury and hitting constant leaves and branches, just trying to get away from the remains of the Runners.

When I run into a blonde haired figure, near a river.

"ENO!" She shouts.

"MEDAL!" I shout back.

"Georgle and Harret are fighting. I aim to get away from them, she took my vest. I also got attacked by Eagles mutts, but I managed to get through it." I say in a quick rush.

"Well we got attacked by these mutts as well, as you can see Snak is majorly injured." She says.

I look to the river in front of me, to see that Snak is keeping her leg in the water of the river.

I approach her, in caution.

"Just kill me now. I'm no use no more. Take my bow, and go kill them." She says.

"But you're our ally!" I shout.

"Well I'm no more use, kill me." She says.

"Kill me before I decide to kill you." She says in a sad tone.

That's when we get interrupted.

"There will be a feast in 15 minutes. You all need some sort of Weapon, armour, medicine or Food. And we're willing to provide you with it. May the Odds be ever in your favour!"

MY VEST!

"They've got me a vest, and I need that to win." I say looking at Both Medal and Snak.

"I need the medicine, as I'm the one who's injured. " Snak says.

"And I need the spears. All I have is one and I need at least 2 or 3 for a sure kill." Medal speaks.

**BOOM**

A cannon sounds.

I look around to see Medal and Snak, both safe.

Either Georgle or Harret has died.

And I hope for Harret, the idiot who decided to steal my vest.

"I guess we should leave, we all need something and getting there first will leave us to kill the last Runner, whoever that is." Medal says in a calm tone.

We all get up, grabbing our water and weapons, me with 1 knife, Medal with 1 spear and Snak with Her bow and 2 arrows.

We leave to go to the cornucopia.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9 The Feast

**CHAPTER 9**

Me, Medal and an injured Snak all make our way to the huge, grassy mountain in the middle of the arena.

The jungle is huge, but every now and then there are small pieces of land with lakes or streams and clear land.

We were just starting to climb up the hill, when Snak told me and Medal to quickly get up and leave her by herself to get up.

But no, we help.

We're allies after all, can't just leave her alone in the wilderness to be killed.

By now, after 5 days of not washing, we had been dirty and our hair all rough and disorderly.

Me and Medal approach the top of the mountain first, where Snak follows.

All three of us stand there expecting Georgle or Harret to come out, but nothing happens.

We wait for about roughly 2 minutes when the table comes out of the ground outside the cornucopia.

I can't see what's on the table, as we're so far away.

I Begin to run and to try get my vest and get out of here.

Medal and Snak slowly follow and we approach the table.

I examine all over the table for anything we need.

Poison darts.

That's it.

Poison, darts.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"This is it? Really? We're defenceless almost and you give us POISON DARTS!" I shout.

I can't throw these, and they're no use at all.

We stand in the gold horn, waiting to kill Georgle then me and Medal turn on Snak.

We hear moving.

Grass rustling.

Medal feels free to examine the area.

She steps outside the gold horn, and it floored by Georgle.

He forces her to the ground, aiming for her with his sword in her chest multiple times.

She is able to dodge, until Snak shoots an arrow at Georgle and he rolls back to avoid it, running to the right side of the gold horn.

Snak runs to Medals help, whilst I run outside after Georgle.

He's disappeared.

I look around for him.

Any sudden movements and I could be dead.

I run back to the table and grab a poison dart, holding 1 in each hand.

They're like knives, but not as good.

Snak and Medal approach me and we stand together, looking around for Georgle.

"I'm going on top of the cornucopia, for a better view" Snak says.

Snak jumps on the table grabbing 3 poison darts and jumping to the top of the gold horn.

"DUCK!" Snak shouts.

Monkey mutts.

Should've heard them, knew they would be back.

It was getting dark any way, and I'm surprised they haven't come after us already.

One of them jumps towards me, when I duck down like Snak's warning.

I manage to use my last and only knife on it, losing the knife in the furry flesh.

But only one monkey, I expected more.

But I have to remember that Georgle may still be around, and very dangerous.

Snak aims her bow in my direction.

What is she doing?

Why is she aiming for me?

She shoots a poison arrow behind me, aiming for a character in the tree.

I look further, focussing my eyes.

It's Georgle, with 2 swords in his hands.

He seems to not move; maybe he has monkeys around him?

I hear Snak aim another arrow, and lets it go.

"Egh" I hear.

A body next to me drops to the floor.

A body which has golden hair, and a body which I've saved before.

A body which uses spears, and is from district 1.

A body which is dying because of my ally.

Medal has been shot in the neck, by my ally, Snak.

A lifeless body falls to the floor, and her mouth is chocking on blood.

If it was anyone else, I would leave and kill the person who killed him/her.

But with Medal, I have to stay by her side.

I grab her hands, holding them tightly, looking into her nearly lifeless eyes.

I know I can't help, and she shall die.

"I…I…Win Eno." Medal says.

"I will, for you." I say back.

"Behind you." Medal shouts as high as she can.

I turn to my side too see Snak hitting me in my face with her bow, knocking me to the floor.

She aims a poison dart at me with her bow, about to release.

**BOOM**

But that's not Medal.

Snak's lifeless body falls to the floor, having a poison dipped spear through her chest.

Medal killed Snak, just before her life passed.

**BOOM**

That's Medal.

I'm now Ally 'less, and weapon less.

I'm useless with these poison darts, can't use a spear or a bow.

Might as well use my body, and my teeth.

**END OF CHAPTER 9** Enobaria and Georgle remain.


	10. Chapter 10 The final

**CHAPTER 10**

I stand up, avoiding the dead bodies of my once allies around me.

Georgle's in that tree.

But he has weapons, and I have nothing.

Time for some strategy.

It's a dark night and I would say about 11pm by now.

I grab one poison dart, and aim for the tree Georgle seems to be in.

"AAAAAAH!" I hear shouts.

**EEEEEHHHHHHH**

The table with all the poison darts on it goes down!

I'm truly dead now.

I run to the huge tree, just on the side of the mountain.

I look up the see a figure, but it's not Georgle.

Another Monkey Mutt jumps down.

It runs towards me, when I run back and sprint to the gold horn, without a way to escape.

I slip over as the heavy rain begins to pour down on the arena.

I look behind me at the mutt.

A sword slings into the neck of that monkey, and only one person can do that.

GEORGLE.

I jump up to not notice where he came from.

I turn around, spot him, and jump at the huge figure, pounding him to the ground.

I can barely see around the area, and I'm scared for more Mutts to approach me.

He aims his sword at me and cut my wrist, leaving me with a pool of blood coming out my wrist.

When I put pressure on the wrist it bleeds even more.

I grab a small piece of cloth of my clothes and put it around the wound.

"I'm going to win this, and you shall die!" Georgle shouts as he spits in my face.

"Good luck with that!" I shout as I take the sword of the floor aiming for his heart.

He rolls over on the floor avoiding my attack, and stands up.

He throws his only weapon at me and it misses me by a small moment.

He runs towards the golden horn, climbing inside so I can't see where he is.

But this is my moment.

I walk just round the corner of the horn thinking of ideas.

I climb up the back of the gold horn. Slipping with every step I take.

I wait at the top of the gold horn, waiting for Georgle to leave the entrance.

I'm literally sitting at the top of the horn for about 6 minutes, when Georgle finally steps out.

I jump on him and he bangs his head on the floor.

I begin to punch him but it's not hurting him.

I have no choice but my one and only.

Bite.

I shove my front teeth into Georgle's bare throat.

I feel the bloody metal taste of iron going down my throat.

And it's pleasurable.

He is screaming in pain, but I won't stop.

He's grabbing and ripping my hair out my scalp, but I won't stop.

I pause for air and insert my molars into his inner throat.

Ripping every latch of skin and muscle as I go along, it won't be long till he dies.

I then ripped off every piece of flesh out his throat, destroying his Adam's apple and then ripping through until I was through the whole throat.

By this time Georgle couldn't move.

I didn't like the taste of flesh, but I liked the taste of blood.

I'm covered in blood; I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and spit the rest of the blood out.

"Who's won now?" I whisper in his dying ear.

**BOOM**

Final cannon.

I've won.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the victor of the 62nd annual Hunger Games!"

Maybe I can forget about this moment.

Forget about the hunger games.

But no I can't, I will be a mentor.

Along with Brutus and Lyme.

But I will never forget Medal, Snak, Salf and Ominide.

The only allies I had.

I won this for them.

And I shall help others win, for the same reason.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

Omg so it's finished,

This is my first fan fiction, so I hoped you liked it.

Please review, as my clove fan fiction will be out after my holiday: 3


End file.
